


First Impressions

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Power in Love [4]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By AliciaIt's the god's turn to meet the child...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \--  
> Rating: G 
> 
> Summary: The gods of Olympus get their first glimpse of Xena... 
> 
> Disclaimer: There's no way in Tartarus that I own them...

Ares entered the main hall of Mt Olympus, where all of the other major gods had gathered, ready to be introduced to the newest addition to their extended family.   
  
They all turned in his direction. Aphrodite immediately approached him, joy evident on her face as she took the child from his arms. "Ooooh! She's so adorable! Where did you get her?" Baby Xena blew raspberries at the goddess, her eyes lit with happiness. Aphrodite beamed, then turned around. "Oh, you're so precious! Cupie! Come here and have a look!"   
  
Cupid joined his mother in praising the child. Hestia watched the two love gods with a tender smile, while Athena, Zeus and Hera cast their suspicious gaze' in Ares direction.   
  
"Well, brother, it seems that you have kept your soft side from us all..." Athena stated mockingly.   
  
"Oh shut your trap, sis. Just because I'm the God Of War, doesn't mean that I can't like kids," Ares replied.   
  
"You don't like kids, Ares," Zeus reminded him.   
  
"Yeah? Well, I like this one. Is that a problem?" he retorted angrily. Ares detested being questioned.   
  
"Why? For one of your sick little games?" Athena sneered.   
  
"Enough, Athena!!!" Hera bellowed. "This is none of your concern. Now, Ares," she turned to him. "How did you come by this child...Xena?"   
  
Ares recounted the scenario that he had thought up. "Someone left her just outside the Halls Of War, but she's definitely one of us...a god..."   
  
"Ouch!" Every head swiveled in Cupid's direction. The God Of Love stood in the center of the room with baby Xena in his arms. "She plucked one of my feathers!" Then, everyone noticed the beautiful white feather clutched in her tiny, little hand that she was using to flick in Cupid's face.   
  
Ares chuckled at the mischief she was creating.   
  
"Ares, are you sure that she isn't one of yours?" Zeus was only half-joking, a hint of amusement lingering in his words.   
  
"One of my what?" Ares asked. Then it dawned on him. One of his bastards... "No! Never!"   
  
The three suspicious gods were satisfied. The complete and utter denial of the scenario was enough. They knew Ares well and knew that he would never acknowledge one of his own, let alone take one in. Although, they did wonder why he would take in this child and not one of his own...   
  
Ares crossed to where Xena was tickling Cupid with one of his own feathers. Xena saw him coming. She dropped the feather and held out her arms to him.   
  
He picked her up eagerly, just as Strife stepped up behind him. He hadn't been a witness to the day's events, he had only just entered the hall.   
  
"Hey, is there a party, Unk?" he strode up to Ares, whose back was turned.   
  
Ares rolled his eyes. Apparently, she understood on some level, because, the next thing Ares knew, she was creeping up to his shoulder...   
  
Strife, still facing his uncle's back, was startled by the tiny head that very suddenly appeared over Ares' shoulder. He was even more so startled when it emitted a sound...   
  
"Ggggrrrrrrrr!"   
  
"Argh!" Strife squealed. "What's that???"   
  
All of the gods, with the exception of Strife, burst out laughing, including Athena, Zeus and Hera.   
  
Xena had just endeared herself to the gods...   
  


The End


End file.
